Four Kisses
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Each kiss has a different story for Bruce and Selina to tell about their enduring love. A meaningful and romantic Post TDKR one shot. Enjoy.


**Four Kisses**

* * *

1.

She was atop of his body, the sheets curled over her naked form, she narrowed her dark coffee colored eyes starting down at his handsome face, youthful and content. His waves of chocolate sunk into the pillow, and she became hypnotized with the soft inhales and exhales of his breathing. She watched his smooth lips slowly part as she felt his warm breath agaisnt her throat.

She brushed her finger over his lips, slow and loving. She blinked taking mental pictures of his face, perfect in the caress of the Florence moonlight, and lowered her head down, her hands framed over his cut-stone cheeks as she pressed a tender and nourishing kiss on his sweaty forehead with her red lips. Her long dark ringlets fell over his face as the corner edges of his mouth upturned into a smile.

* * *

2.

Soft afternoon drizzle fell over them, as they walked hand and hand along to the beach, wind buffeted the lace hem of her white summer dress, as her bare toes sunk into the mushy sand, she lifted her head up at the muted grey sky, looking at the cloud formations underneath the shadow of her bucket shaped hat taking no noticed that he was staring at her with his enrich and deep hazel eyes as his soft lips curved into a gentle smile matching her carefree smile crossed her red lips.

He leaned into her, his warm chest pressed against her as his lips found themselves on her nose, she closed her eyes, feeling his strong arm wrap around her slender waist. She was frozen in the moment, breathing in him in with a simple inhale and tilting her head back. He pressed a sweet kiss on her nose.

"You look beautiful today, Selina." she heard him whisper with a rich baritone. "Even in the rain."

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, feeling an unexpected warmth enter her body. She opened her dark brown eyes and stared inside his trusting and opened gaze. His eyes displayed everything to her, for she knew he wasn't hiding anything from her.

These were the moment, she loved with him and cherished deep within her guarded heart. She didn't need three words to give her assurance that she was home. All she had do whenever she felt like a stray was look into his crisp hazel eyes and stare at the half-smile he gave her anything moment he looked into her beautiful face. She could see it and believed it.

Sometimes she tried to look away, barely keeping her gaze locked into his intense stare that pierced her soul, but the warmth of his eyes never changed.

* * *

3.

Selina felt the carnal rage burn inside her, the icy feline nature taking hold of her as she watched the tall sleek blonde steal him away from her grasp. She squeezed her hand into a fist ready to give the flashy model a piece of her mind with a quick upper in her perfect curved jaw.

She took a large gulp of her wine, drowning her jealously as she gave a piercing glare at the woman, raking her hands over Bruce's shoulders and pressing her thin body against him. When she watched the thief's leg rub against his groin. That's when she unreleased her fury and boldly sauntered over to the middle of the dance floor, crossing her arms over her chest and dangerous scowl crossed over her full lips.

She paid not attention of the lustful stares of men, surrounding her and raking their eyes over her curvy body. She was dressed to kill. Little black dress, pair of tall heels, and her auburn hair draped over her pale bare shoulders as the beat of music rattled through her scorching bones.

Bruce took sight of her, he felt the breath become stricken from his lungs as he met her dark glare and smiled back at her trying to break free from the blonde's hold on him.

Selina clicked her heels closer and stopped in front of them, a short distance separating them as she smiled when she met the green eyes of the blonde. "Mind if I steal him back, sweetheart?"

The blonde simply scoffed her away with a bitchy sneer. "Wait your turn," she said at Selina. "He's mine for now."

"Look," Selina hissed taking another step forward. "Obviously you don't want to start a cat fight with me..." She hooked her leg around the blonde's and tipped her, watching her release Bruce as she fell hard on her ass and Selina looked down at her with a satisfied grin. "A word of advice sister never steal a man that already been taking for." Selina hooked her arm around Bruce's and purred against his ear. "Shall we, handsome?"

Bruce pressed his lips hard on her pale cheek and whispered against her jaw with a raspy voice. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

She looked into his burning hazel eyes and shrugged, "Sometimes a woman has to fight to get back what belongs to her." She titled her head and pressed her lips softly along his jaw. "Even when the treasure is priceless to lose."

* * *

4.

He was sweaty from a evening work out of the local gym, he walked through the threshold, tossing his drenched black T-shirt on the floor as he entered the apartment's bedroom, his instincts were as sharp as ever and somehow she wasn't surprise to find Selina dressed in a black Baby doll gown her body slaying over the bed, casually with a seductive smirk crossed over her glossed red lips like she deemed his bedroom as her own territory . Music was playing in the background from his Ipad on the dresser and candle light flickered as she curled her finger and dared him to come closer.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne" she grinned, arching her back smoothing against his pillows. "Did you miss me?"

"You could of called, Selina?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she chided, arching her eyebrow.

He sighed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You need to get out of my bed."

"And you need to come into bed." she played out, padding the covers with her hand. "Don't be shy."

He felt his heart clenched within his chest, watching her hands roam over her sleek legs, enticing him as she tossed him a coy smile as a dangerous flare burning in her pools of dark chocolate.

"Selina," Bruce said, feeling a strain in his throat. "Why did you come back?"

"After all we been through together," she gracefully swung her legs to the edge of the bed and rose on her bare feet. "You still don't know."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "We already talked about this." he paused, feeling his heart pound. "You wanted freedom and I gave it to you."

She shrugged, moving towards him. He kept his eyes focused on the shadows, refusing to watch her curvy hip bones sway with her purposeful steps. "You're being cruel to me, Bruce. I thought you liked me unless that was a lie."

"Like you," He swallowed, his tone unbelieving. "Somehow I find that highly...unlikely."

She stopped in front of him, confusion etched on her brow. "So what?" she growled. "You hate me now?"

"No." he replied evenly. "I don't hate you."

"Than spill it!" she demanded, bringing her hands to his chest and he brushed them away. She responded quickly and enclosed her arms around his neck. "What are you afraid of, Mr. Wayne?"

"You don't understand," he replied, pulling her away.

"If you just tell me maybe I will," she lashed out, looking into his eyes. "Stop hiding in the dark for once."

He grabbed her arms with a firm grip and forced her away from him, glaring at as he seethed, "Why did you come here tonight, to get my mother's pearls back. I'll be gladly to give them to you if that's what you want, Selina."

"You don't know what I want, Bruce." she growled back, clenching her jaw and looking down at her waist. "You're as blind as a bat."

"I'm not blind," Bruce replied in a deep voice, his hazel pools burning as he hissed. "I do know the reason why you came here, you want to torture me."

"If you don't shut up that might become an option." She leaned forward, brushing her slender body against his as she pressed her lips on his chest. "Right now I want you to listen."

"Listen to what?" his eyes blazing down into hers. "That you're sorry for just bailing out on me when I needed you the most?"

She shook her head and raised her fist. "I hate to this to you," She punched him into the jaw, making him crash into the wall. He stared up at her with bewildered eyes and his lips formed into a straight line as she glared down at him. "You want the truth, Bruce. Fine. I'll give you the truth."

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I left because I was afraid to tell you."

Bruce raised one eyebrow, "Tell me what?" he rubbed his jaw. "You've been cheating on me."

"How dare you think of that," she seethed, walking closer to him. "Bruce, I left because I wasn't sure how you would react..." She narrowed her eyes to her waist and placed her hand on his swollen cheek. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" he gasped, his hazel eyes as wide as saucers. "You're pregnant?" he repeated.

She nodded, "Yes. We're having a baby." She looked in his hazel chasms, they were melting in pure softness, and he was smiling a tiny smile that reached the corners of his mouth and made the skin of his jaw crinkle forming his one genuine heart-stopping smiles that were rare as winter rose. The darkness of his eyes became a crisp mixture of green as tears rolled down his cut-stone cheeks.

Bruce touched her face with a shaky hand. "Selina?" he voice as soft as his eyes, as he tried not too smile but he control the joyful emotions rising in his body. He placed his other hand on her left cheek, framing her face and pulling her close and covered her mouth with an devouring kiss, as he gave her everything and whispered as he caught his breath. "I love you." he pulled her close to his chest, enveloping his arms around her as she held on him with all her strength. 'I love you so much."

He placed one hand gently on her belly and used the other to lift her chin as he looked deeply into her eyes before his lips fell over her mouth once again as he took those three words tipped on her tongue out of her breath and cradled her against his body, protecting her and their growing child.


End file.
